¡Maldita, Divergencia!
by DarkRock
Summary: Okabe Naruto o mejor conocido por su alias 'Okarin' siendo llamado de esta forma por sus amigos más cercanos y 'Bigotes' por una molesta mujer de cabello rojo. Él se autoproclama como un 'científico loco', ya que está buscando la forma de utilizar el tiempo y espacio por razones que por ahora no comprende del todo. (Calificación M por posibilidades zukulentas en el futuro 7w7).
1. Capitulo 1 (Parte 1)

**Resumen: ****Okabe Naruto o mejor conocido por su alias 'Okarin' siendo llamado de esta forma por sus amigos más cercanos y 'Bigotes' por una molesta mujer de cabello rojo, pero el también tiene sus formas de molestarla. Él se autoproclama como un 'científico loco', ya que está buscando la forma de utilizar el tiempo y espacio por razones que por ahora no comprende del todo debido a que ciertas partes de sus recuerdos o sueños están algo borrosos.**

* * *

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto o Steins;Gate, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

¡Maldita, Divergencia!

Capítulo 1: Prologo Del Inicio Y Del Final, (Parte 1)

"Hablando"

"_Pensando_"

**"Rasengan" **Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Técnica

**Monstruos/Personas Malas Hablando**

_**Monstruos/Personas Malas Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

**Opening **

**(Música Épica)**

Una serie de planos sobre la máquina del tiempo, junto a varias ecuaciones aparecen uno detrás del otro en un espacio infinito y sin vida.

**Incluso los millones de latidos**

Tres mujeres y un chico observaban desde diferentes puntos de vista hacia una dirección al zar con expresiones que varían desde la seriedad hasta la preocupación.

**Son nada para ti más que una pregunta pasajera e insignificante**

Faris estaba parada entre medio de una multitud de personas, hasta que de pronto ella mira hacia un costado con una expresión bastante sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo.

**Quizás estamos atrapados en el pasado o lamentando el futuro **

Una serie de Narutos (Clones) idénticos al original empiezan a correr cada uno hacia donde se les había asignado una misión bastante importante por el jefe u original.

**Pero la predeterminación no permite el más ligero error **

Mayuri y Naruto se quedaron mirando fijamente con expresiones sorprendidas, debido a que la primera había visto a un chico (Clon) idéntico a su amigo de la infancia parado al lado de este último.

**Los sueños infinitos y los futuros imaginados ante nosotros **

Una Mayuri de 8 años intenta tocar con su mano derecha los rayos del sol con una mirada perdida en su rostro, mientras que de cerca un Naruto de la misma edad observaba con horror como una luz intentaba llevarse a su amiga.

**Son vacíos, pero no teorías en vano que quizás tengamos **

Suzuha se queda mirando fijamente a Kurisu con una expresión fría, mientras que esta última fruncía el ceño confundida por esa extraña mirada que le estaba dirigiendo la muchacha.

**Finitud es lo que las dos manos del reloj muestran **

Itaru, Naruto y Mayuri caminaban por una calle vacía a paso lento, ambos observaban hacia todos lados bastante confundidos por la falta de personas y animales.

**Mientras apuntan hacia un destino cruel y escogen **

Moeka apareció con un traje furtivo de color negro, observando desde una terraza cercana hacia el par de adolescente que iban caminando por la calle.

**Y ahora cruzo la frontera entre mundos cada segundo**

Kurisu se queda mirando hacia el cielo con una mirada tranquila en su rostro, mientras que a la vez tenía sus brazos extendidos hacia sus costados.

**Porque quiero proteger tu sonrisa **

Yuugo junto a su hija Nae descargaban repuestos y materiales para la tienda desde el pequeño camión, mientras que Suzuha arreglaba su bicicleta desde una posición cercana.

**Y un bucle en el tiempo sin tristeza de nuevo. Me volverá, un observador solitario. **

Una figura con una máscara negra observaba desde un puente su reflejo enmascarado en el agua, quedándose en este lugar hasta que amaneció.

**(Fin Música Épica)**

Naruto se quedó mirando a sus amigos/as y conocidos/as con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, para que seguidamente empezara a caminar hacia ellos con sus manos en los bolsillos.

**Fin De Opening**

* * *

Una seria de extraños sucesos pasan por la mente de una persona por ahora desconocida, que al parecer estaba en la azotea de algún edificio.

"El universo tiene un principio, pero no un final. Infinito. Las estrellas también tienen un principio, pero su propio poder las conduce a su destrucción. Finito.", Un sujeto por ahora desconocido explico con un tono serio. "La historia nos ha enseñado que los más sabios son los más estúpidos. Esto podría llamarse la última advertencia de Kami-sama, a aquellos que todavía se resisten." El mismo joven dijo con su mirada fija en el cielo despejado, mientras en su mano derecha tiene un celular rojo ya que al parecer estaba 'hablando' con alguien.

Aunque al terminar de 'hablar' por su celular, este corto la llamada y seguidamente lo guardo en su bolsillo del pantalón. Luego de eso se quedó mirando por un instante más el hermoso y tranquilizante cielo despejado de la mañana, hasta que de repente fue interrumpido por una voz conocida.

"¡Okarin!" Una voz femenina llamo al sujeto extraño que hablaba solo.

El adolescente (17) conocido como Okabe Naruto o mejor conocido por su alias 'Okarin', es de tez semi bronceada y estatura por encima de la media (1,80m). Tiene el cabello negro de punta con un extraño brillo gris en él y dos mechones enmarcando su frente, sus ojos son de color negro bastante llamativos. Pero había algo que lo caracterizaba como único en el, y eso es, sus tres marcas de bigotes que tiene ambas mejillas dándole un aspecto salvaje con ellas. Su vestimenta consiste en una bata de laboratorio junto a una camisa blanca, pantalones grises y unas zapatillas negras.

El pelinegro se dio la vuelta encontrándose con su amiga de la infancia, que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

La adolescente (16) conocida como Mayuri Shiina o mejor conocida por su alias Mayushii, es de tez blanca y estatura por debajo de la media (1,52m). Tiene el cabello negro corto con forma de flecos que barren desde ambos lados y ojos ligeramente azules. Las cejas de Mayuri son notablemente gruesas. Su vestimenta es simple y cómoda, y consiste en un vestido azul claro de una pieza y un sombrero del mismo color. Ella también lleva leggings debajo de su ropa junto a unas botas negras.

Ambos adolescentes se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos durante unos cuantos segundos, hasta que el ojinegro empezó a hablar.

"Vamos." Fue la única palabra que dijo Naruto, para que seguidamente empezara a caminar hacia la puerta que daban hacia las escaleras para ir hacia abajo.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, para que luego caminara hacia su amigo … aunque de repente la ojiazul se detuvo en seco elevando su brazo derecha con su mano intentando agarrar el sol con un aspecto lleno de felicidad en su rostro, pero solo duro un momento porque rápidamente empezó a trotar hacia donde estaba el pelinegro.

* * *

**Un Momento Después**

"Iniciando infiltración al edificio.", El ojinegro 'hablo' otra vez a su celular apagado. Mientras su amigo seguía con lo que estaba haciendo, Mayuri observaba hacía un punto con una sonrisa en sus labios. "El Psy Congroo." Naruto dijo esto último en clave, para que seguidamente cortara la 'conversación' de su celular guardándolo en su bolsillo del pantalón.

Luego de eso ambos pelinegros se quedaron mirando cada uno con una pose diferente hacia el edificio que tienen frente a ellos.

* * *

**Otro Momento ****Después**

"No hay mucha gente aquí …", El ojinegro comento con su mirada en las pocas personas que había en un aula al zar. "Como sospechaba, la organización debe estar interfiriendo." Naruto aseguro con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados.

"¿Qué va a pasar aquí?" La ojiazul pregunto con curiosidad.

"¿Has venido aquí sin saberlo?", El pelinegro contesto algo desconcertado por la pregunta de su amiga, aunque al ver que ella lo seguía mirando fijamente con una expresión confusa, decidió señalar hacía un lugar en específico.

Profesor Nakabachi. Conferencia sobre la intervención de la máquina del tiempo.

"¡Una máquina del tiempo! ¡Increíble!" Mayuri opino con una sonrisa, observando el pizarrón con el título mencionado anteriormente.

"El profesor Nakabachi nos ha superado al resto de científicos, y está listo para anunciar el 'intento del siglo'. Voy a prestar mucha atención a lo que tenga que decir." Naruto explico con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa confiada en sus labios, ya que su interés por el tema del tiempo y espacio lo estaba volviendo … muy, muy obsesionado.

Aunque de repente fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un fuerte estruendo que sacudió a todo el edificio.

"¿Un terremoto?", El pelinegro pregunto con una expresión seria. "No, vino de arriba.", El ojinegro corrigió al instante su propia pregunta, mientras que a la vez desviaba la mirada hacia su amiga. "Espera aquí, Mayushii-chan." Naruto dijo con una extraña expresión, ya que había sentido una rara energía en la azotea del edificio.

La pelinegra solo observo con la misma expresión confusa como su amigo se iba corriendo, ya que no entendía que pasaba. Luego de decirle eso a su amiga de la infancia, Naruto rápidamente dio media vuelta para empezar acorrer hacia las escaleras que llevaban hacia la azotea, abrió la puerta que hizo un ruido de rechinido muy molesto y observo que a la orilla de la azotea había una especie de raro satélite de extraño diseño.

"_¿__Qué es esto__?_" El ojinegro pensó con su mirada fija en la mujer con ropa de soldado oscura, la cual hacia señas extrañas con sus brazos a una persona desconocida.

Aunque de repente el pelinegro fue interrumpido por su celular que empezó a vibrar porque alguien lo estaba llamando o mensajeando, por lo que rápidamente lo abrió observando la pantalla ya que era su amiga de la infancia.

* * *

**Un Rato ****Después**

"¿Me has llamado aquí para esto?" Naruto pregunto con una expresión aburrida apoyando su cuerpo en una maquina cercana, observando como la ojiazul observaba una máquina de juguetes coleccionables en especial.

"No quedan muchos de esta serie, pero a Mayushii no le quedan monedas de ¥100." La pelinegra respondió con un tono triste, todavía con su mirada fija en la máquina de juguetes coleccionables.

El ojinegro al ver ese estado de tristeza de Mayuri rápidamente borro su expresión aburrida por una de alerta y casi instantáneamente saco una moneda de ¥100 del bolsillo derecho de su bata de laboratorio.

"Ten, Mayushii-chan." El pelinegro dijo entregándole dicha moneda en las manos de la adolescente, que se ilumino la mirada al ver que podría tener otro Oopa para su colección.

"Gracias, Okarin." Mayuri agradeció con una tierna sonrisa, que por un instante provoco un leve sonrojo en el ojinegro.

Luego de eso la ojiazul puso la moneda en la entrada de la máquina de juguetes coleccionables, para que seguidamente girara en sentido inverso la manija o parrilla de dicha máquina hasta que de pronto se escuchó el sonido de algo de plástico cayendo en el lugar de salida para retirar dicho juguete, cuando ella lo retiro con su mano derecha instantáneamente lo abrió dejando a su vista un Oopa de color rojo.

"Ahora solo tengo que ganarme el Oopa de edición especial y tendré la colección completa. Gracias de nuevo, Okarin." La pelinegra dijo nuevamente con la misma sonrisa dulce en sus labios.

Naruto en respuesta formo una pequeña sonrisa, aunque de repente su curiosidad salió a flote debido a que según Mayuri había un Oopa de edición limitada ¿En qué sentido? ¿Podía cambiar de color? ¿Volverse invisible? Eso no lo sabía, pero pronto lo descubriría.

"Voy a intentarlo." El ojinegro comento todavía con su expresión curiosa de antes, mientras que a la vez sacaba otra moneda de ¥100 de su bata de 'científico loco' para que seguidamente la introdujera en la maquina e hiciera el exactamente el mismo procedimiento que su amiga de la infancia.

Mayushii observo de cerca muy curiosa la esfera plástica donde estaba guardado este nuevo Oopa, el pelinegro seguidamente abrió dicho objeto y de este saco un Oopa que lo dejo bastante decepcionado, aunque fue todo lo contrario para la pelinegro que quedó fascinada.

"¿Qué es esto?", Naruto pregunto con su mirada fija en el juguete, observándolo de cerca con una mirada extraña. "No está pintado." El ojinegro respondió a su propia pregunta, mientras se lo mostraba a su amiga.

"¡M-Metal!" La ojiazul dijo con un pequeño tartamudeo de la gran emoción que su cuerpo estaba emanando. "¡Es de metal! ¡Un Oopa de metal!" Mayuri exclamo muy feliz.

"¿Es raro?" El pelinegro pregunto algo curioso, observando el juguete metálico.

"¡Si! ¡De verdad!" La pelinegra respondió con un rápido asentimiento de cabeza, para luego quedarse con su mirada fija en el Oopa metálico.

Naruto al ver que Mayushii había quedado con una mirada soñadora con el extraño juguete decidió dárselo.

"Ten, quédatelo." El ojinegro dijo con una expresión aburrida, dejando a dicho juguete en las manos de una sorprendida Mayuri.

"¿Estás seguro, Okarin?" La ojiazul pregunto con un tono muy feliz.

"Es Hououin Kyouma." El pelinegro le recordó a su amiga con sus ojos cerrados.

"Gracias, Okarin." La pelinegra agradeció con una sonrisa, ignorando las palabras de su amigo de la infancia.

"He dicho que es Hououin Kyouma." Naruto dijo con tono ligeramente molesto, ya que no le gusta ese apodo extraño que Mayushii y sus conocidos más cercanos le decían.

Aunque al desviar su mirada en la ojiazul quedo sin palabras, ¿La razón? No la sabia con exactitud, pero era una sensación agradable en su corazón que no sabía cómo explicar. Hasta que de repente fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una voz.

"La conferencia del Profesor Nakabachi comenzara en el salón de la octava planta. La entrada es …" Una voz femenina aviso a través de una tele comunicadora a todas las personas interesadas en dicha conferencia.

El ojinegro formo una sonrisa de lado cuando escucho por completo el aviso de la mujer.

* * *

**Un Momento ****Después**

Un pequeño grupo de personas y por supuesto Naruto, estaban escuchando la introducción del profesor experto en tiempo-espacio.

"En los folletos, podrán leer sobre la estructura básica de la máquina del tiempo. Invertiré el tiempo de esta conferencia para explicar la teoría básica. Científicos de todo el mundo se han centrado …" Nakabachi siguió con su larga introducción.

Mientras el profesor seguía con sus palabras, el pelinegro leía con una mirada aburrida dicho folleto porque no había algo que llamara su atención de verdad. Hasta que de repente fue sacado de su lectura cuando su celular vibro en señal de un nuevo mensaje, por lo que curioso saco su celular del bolsillo izquierdo de su bata de laboratorio para que seguidamente lo encendiera con la misma expresión facial.

"Creo que se me cayó mi Oopa de metal, así que voy a buscarlo." El ojinegro leyó mentalmente el mensaje de su amiga, y tuve un breve flashback de dicho juguete metálico.

Esto provocó que el joven de cabello negro suspirara, para que seguidamente guardara su celular nuevamente en su bata de 'científico loco' y casi al instante se puso a leer su folleto sobre la conferencia.

"Estructura básica de la máquina del tiempo …", Naruto leyó con los ojos bien abiertos cuando reconoció toda esa información del folleto, por lo que para asegurarse que no había confundido las cosas ojeo una por una todas las páginas … indignado al descubrir esto decidió decir algo. "¡Doctor!" El ojinegro exclamo en voz alta, provocando que el profesor junto a las demás personas se dieran la vuelta quedándose mirando al joven de cabello negro con expresiones que varían entre la sorpresa y algo de miedo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Nakabachi pregunto con una sonrisa falsa para ocultar su molestia en el chico de las demás personas presentes.

"¡Lo sabe exactamente! ¿Esta 'teoría de la máquina del tiempo' es suya? ¿Agujeros negros de Kerr? ¿Líneas de mundo? ¡Le robaste todo esto a John Titor!" Naruto acuso en voz alta, mientras que a la vez señalaba al físico, que apretó los dientes intentando contener su cólera. "Titor se llamaba a sí mismo un viajero del tiempo. Esta teoría apareció publicada en internet en el año 2000. ¡No diga que no lo sabía!" El pelinegro advirtió nuevamente con su voz elevada.

"¡Que grosero! ¡Por supuesto que lo sé! ¡No compare mi teoría con ese fraude!" El profesor dijo con los ojos estrechados en el adolescente, que buscaba una pelea verbal contra él.

"¡Entonces, seguro que puede explicar las diferencias entre la teoría de la máquina del tiempo de Titor y la suya!" El ojinegro desafío con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, porque sabía perfectamente que lo tenía contra la espada y la pared.

El doctor en física solo apretaba sus puños con una gran ira al ser arrinconado por un simple mocoso bocón, y esa sonrisa burlona suya lo volvía mas furioso. Aunque de pronto y para la suerte de Nakabachi, su hija vino a su 'rescate'.

"Ven un momento." Una joven de cabello rojo interrumpió al joven de ojos negros, que observo incrédulo como esta chica lo arrastraba fuera del salón a la rastra.

Las personas que estaban en el salón empezaron a murmurar entre ellos sobre que la teoría del profesor y la de Titor era exactamente igual. Nakabachi solo gruño en voz baja una serie de groserías, mientras nuevamente se disponía a volver con su charla de 'su' teoría.

* * *

Naruto se soltó del agarre de la chica de cabello rojo, para que seguidamente se la quedara mirando fijamente.

"¿Quién eres?" El pelinegro exigió con una expresión bastante molesta, ya que todavía quería seguir humillando un poco más a ese tal 'doctor en física'.

"Eso mismo pregunto yo." La joven de ojos azules contesto con una mirada impaciente, mientras que a la vez caminaba hacia la pared más cercana.

"¿Que?" El ojinegro respondió bastante confuso, observando a la adolescente con 'actitud extraña'.

"Antes, ¿Qué tratabas de decirme? Dímelo …" La joven de cabello rojo pidió al chico de cabello negro, mientras que a la vez hacia una pausa al final de sus palabras.

"¿Antes?" Naruto pregunto con la misma expresión, para que seguidamente hiciera un poco de memoria, pero no por más que lo intentara no registraba a esta mujer.

"Hace unos quince minutos." La ojiazul respondió con su mirada fija en el muchacho.

"¿De que estas hablan-", Aunque de pronto el pelinegro se quedó callado porque se dio cuanta con quien estaba hablando. "¿Makise … Kurisu?" El ojinegro dijo bastante sorprendido al reconocer a la chica que tiene frente suyo.

La adolescente (18) conocida como Makise Kurisu, es de tez blanca y estatura media (1,60m). Tiene ojos color violeta grisáceos, mirada seria, el cabello largo hasta la cintura, color castaño rojizo, con un flequillo en forma de triángulo invertido que cae en su frente y llega hasta arriba de su nariz, y dos mechones de flequillo corto por encima de sus ojos. Su vestimenta consiste en una camisa blanca con un bolsillo con una franja azul, una corbata roja larga, una chaqueta color beige con cintos negros a los costados de sus brazos y en las mangas y el borde inferior de la chaqueta lleva franjas blancas con una línea gris oscuro en el centro. Lleva unos pantalones cortos negros sujetados por un cinturón blanco con una hebilla dorada, medias negras semi transparentes y botines negros con solapas dobladas.

La pelirroja solo le devolvió la mirada esperando pacientemente su siguiente comentario.

"Publicaste un artículo en '_Ciencia_' hace un tiempo." Naruto comento con su mirada todavía fija en la científica, ya que esto podía ser sorprendente o … ¿Acaso podía ser una trampa?

"Me sorprende que lo sepas.", Kurisu admitió con los ojos cerrados. "¿Eres un investigador de la universidad?" La ojiazul pregunto con un tono tranquilo, sin sorprenderse que este chico supiera tanto de ella ¿Tal vez era una especie de fan de su trabajo en la universidad?

"¡Tu! ¡No me digas que eres agente de 'esa' Organización!" El pelinegro acuso con una expresión bastante preocupada, mientras que daba unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

"¿Organización? ¿Qué es eso? Solo quería preguntarte …" Aunque de pronto la joven de cabello rojo fue interrumpida por el chico de extraña personalidad.

"¡No tengo la obligación de responderte!", Naruto corto la conversación con la científica, para que seguidamente de la bata de laboratorio sacara su celular y se lo llevara a su oído en un rápido movimiento. "Soy yo. He sido capturado por una agente de 'esa' Organización. Si. Makise Kurisu." El pelinegro informo a la 'persona' que estaba al otro lado de la línea.

"¿?" La ojiazul exigió con el ceño fruncido, pero el muchacho la ignoro olímpicamente ocasionado más su molestia hacia este último.

"Si, no hay problema. Saldré de esto de alguna manera …" Aunque de repente el joven de ojos negros fue cortado de forma inesperada por Kurisu, que de un rápido movimiento le saco su celular de su mano derecha dejándolo con una expresión sorprendida.

"¿Eh? Esta apagado." La ojiazul dijo con el entrecejo fruncido, mientras sostenía el celular del chico extraño a la altura de su rostro.

Naruto quedo congelado en su lugar al ser descubierto de su mentira tan fácilmente, sin duda esta mujer había podido ver su actuación como si nada … debía pensar en algo rápido si quería zafar de este problema, y casi instantáneamente se le ocurrió algo que en varias ocasiones lo había salvado de cosas, por lo que formo una sonrisa confiada en sus labios y con un pequeño plan en mente decidió hacer lo suyo.

"**¡JAJAJA!**", El joven de cabello negro se rió en voz alta, ocasionando que la científica se lo quedara mirando fijamente con una mirada extraña. "Te diré un secreto. Es un celular para misiones especiales que se apaga si lo toca alguien que no sea yo.", El ojinegro revelo con la misma sonrisa en sus labios, y por supuesto sus palabras era una completa mentira, para que seguidamente tomara su celular de una sorprendida Kurisu. "**¡JAJAJA!**" Naruto volvió una vez más con esa extraña y peculiar risa, que sin duda molestaba a la chica.

"Ya veo. Hablabas solo.", La pelirroja afirmo con el mismo tono tranquilo de antes, y esto provoco que el joven de ojos negros se dejara de reír instantáneamente. "Lo diré claro. ¿Qué intentabas decirme antes?", Kurisu pregunto con seriedad, llamando la atención del muchacho gracioso hasta cierto punto. "Hace quince minutos, intentaste decirme algo, ¿No? Parecías increíblemente preocupado." La ojiazul comento con su mirada fija en el chico de cabello negro.

"_¿__Hace quince minutos__?__ Yo estaba con __Mayuri__-chan, no recuerdo haber visto a __Makise Kurisu__ visto antes y menos hablar con ella __...__ esto es extraño_.", Naruto pensó con una expresión desconfiada, y todavía seguía fresco sobre su pensamiento de que esta mujer podía ser un agente encubierto de 'esa' Organización súper peligrosa. "He visto atraves de sus trucos. Chica genio, la próxima vez que nos encontremos, seremos enemigos. ¡Sayonara!" El pelinegro se despidió con su mano derecha en su frente en saludo informal, mientras que a la vez se daba media vuelta y empezaba a correr hacia las escaleras rápidamente.

"¡Espera!", La ojiazul pidió en voz alta con la esperanza de que el muchacho se detuviera en seco, pero para su mala suerte este no le hizo caso siguiendo su camino. "¿Cómo es que? …" Kurisu murmuro bastante sorprendida al ver que Naruto ya no estaba cuando ella miro hacia las escaleras … es como si este hubiera desaparecido como una especie de fantasma, que en su opinión personal es bastante impresionante y aterrador a la vez.

* * *

**Unos Instantes ****Después**

El pelinegro se apoyó contra una pared cercana después de usar unos de sus muchos trucos para escapar de las personas que hacían muchas preguntas, y sin duda Makise Kurisu era una de ellas … pero algo de forma inconsciente le decía que andaba mal y que cuando lo descubriera no le gustaría para nada.

"_¿__Qué estaba diciendo__? ¿__Nos hemos visto antes__?_" El ojinegro pensó con su mirada en las escaleras por donde había bajado a velocidad récord.

Aunque de pronto fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando su celular empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo de su bata de 'científico loco', por lo que lo saco rápidamente de dicho lugar y cuando lo encendió le salió un mensaje, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para leerlo porque seguidamente hubo una especie de interferencia que se lo impidió durante un buen tiempo … hasta que de repente la voz de la amiga de su infancia lo saco nuevamente de lo que estaba haciendo.

"¡Oh! ¡Okarin!" Mayushii llamo en voz alta a su amigo.

"¡Mayuri-chan! ¿Que estabas haciendo?" Naruto pregunto sorprendido por la aparición de la pelinegra.

"Te envié un mensaje, ¿Verdad? No encuentro mi Oopa de metal. Incluso puse mi nombre en el …" La ojiazul murmuro bastante deprimida, ya que ese objeto es muy preciado para ella.

"¿Se te cayo?" El pelinegro pregunto de brazos cruzados.

"Eso creo." Mayuri respondió con una mirada pensativa.

"No te preocupes, te conseguiré uno nuevo." El ojinegro prometió con ambas manos en sus bolsillos.

"No, me niego." La pelinegra dijo negando con la cabeza una serie de veces.

"¿Eh? ¿Porque?" Naruto pregunto con una expresión entre confusa y sorprendida, mientras que a la vez inclinaba un poco su cabeza.

"Porque me lo regalo Okarin, y solo por eso es muy especial para Mayushii." La ojiazul contesto con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios.

"Mayuri-chan …" El pelinegro susurro con una mirada de pura sorpresa por las palabras de su amiga de la infancia, aunque las siguientes palabras que diría la adolescente lo harían cambiar de opinión un 'poco'.

"Además, un Oopa de metal vale ¥10.000 de yenes en subastas online." Mayuri revelo al acordarse de un anuncio de un par de usuarios que ofrecían dicha cantidad de dinero por un Oopa metálico.

"¡¿¥10.000?!", El ojinegro exclamo con evidente sorpresa en su voz, mientras que la adolescente de cabello negro levanto su mirada quedándose mirando el rostro sorprendido de su amigo de la infancia. "¡Hay que encontrarlo inmediatamente! ¡Con esa cantidad de dinero podríamos comprar mucho ramen para nuestro laboratorio!" Naruto explico con una expresión soñadora al imaginarse toda esa gran cantidad de ramen al alcance de sus manos.

"Aunque lo encuentre, no lo voy a vender." La pelinegra aseguro con una expresión seria, ya que es su un regalo muy especial para ella.

"Pero imagínate, Mayuri-chan. Tu y yo. Nadando en una piscina repleta de puro ramen de miso." El ojinegro comento con los ojos cerrados y con sus brazos estirados por encima de su cabeza.

"Eso es asqueroso, Okarin. Además, ninguno de nosotros tiene piscina." La ojiazul recordó a su amigo, el cual siempre había tenido esa clase de sueños raros, pero divertidos desde que se conocieron de niños.

Aunque antes de que el joven de cabello negro pudiera hacer cambiar de opinión a la adolescente, ambos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte y agonizante grito de dolor que por lo menos se escuchó en dos pisos/plantas … si es que no todo el edificio entero.

"¿Q-Que fue eso?" Mayuri pregunto con un tono temeroso, observando con miedo hacia las escaleras de donde había provenido el grito agonizante.

"¡Mayuri-chan, sal del edificio!" Naruto ordeno con una expresión entre seria y preocupada por la seguridad de su amiga, mientras que esta última asintió con la cabeza y seguidamente empezó a correr hacia la salida del edificio bajando a paso rápido las escaleras.

Luego de ver que la pelinegra estaba a salvo de quien sea que estuviera dentro del edificio, el joven de ojos negros decidió subir las escaleras con la intensión de investigar de quien había sido ese grito de puro de dolor y su responsable de esto. Aunque por supuesto se fue preparado cargando una pequeña porción de Chakra en su mano derecha, por si alguna persona se atrevía a atacarlo de forma inesperada en su búsqueda. Y tal cual como pensaba escucho un ruido extraño en uno salón en específico que por alguna extraña razón estaba con la puerta abierta.

"Oye …", El pelinegro llamo a la persona que estuviera dentro del salón, pero no se recibió ninguna respuesta a su llamado, por lo que decidió seguir avanzando hacia su objetivo. "¿Hay alguien ahí?" El ojinegro pregunto con un tono precavido, mientras que a la vez intensificaba el Chakra en su mano derecha provocando que esta brillara levemente de un color azul.

Aunque una vez que el joven de cabello negro llego hacia el salón quedo con los ojos bien abiertos de la impresión que se llevó al ver sangre en el suelo junto a un cadáver conocido para él.

"Makise … Kurisu …" Naruto murmuro en estado de shock al ver el cuerpo sin vida de la pelirroja en un gran charco de su propia sangre fresca.

* * *

**Ending **

**(Música)**

Naruto flotaba en una especie de dimensión fría y sin vida con su ropa bastante dañada en su parte superior dejando a la vista sus músculos definidos y a unas grandes quemaduras muy graves junto a varios cortes profundos en diferentes partes de su cuerpo.

**Las promesas limitadas se vuelven implacables **

El joven de cabello negro estaba completamente inconsciente porque su cerebro lo obligo a tal estado, ya que era un sistema de defensa natural que en caso extremos se activaba solo.

**No podemos escapar a las doce reglas **

Al ojinegro le había pasado algo y muy malo para que estuviera un estado tan lamentable, que lo hacía ver tan débil y vulnerable.

**Si pudiésemos desear un pacífico mañana, el reloj en mi mano apuntaría hacia el horizonte **

Naruto al mismo tiempo que estaba completamente inconsciente, sufría una pesadilla bastante espeluznante donde su novia era asesinada frente a sus ojos una y otra vez por un tipo con ojos extraños.

**Juramentos de obsesión, una sombra con nombre falso **

El joven de ojos negros intentaba salvar a su novia de ese maldito tipo, pero sus intentos eran completamente inútiles debido a que estaba inmovilizado de pies a cabeza por algo invisible, que le impedía moverse.

**El origen de la vida ha marcado el pasadizo del tiempo inmutable **

El pelinegro sin notarlo (Por estar en el mundo de los sueños.) su cuerpo de forma automática empezó a curarse lenta, pero de forma eficiente. En donde sus quemaduras empezaron a desaparecer bastante rápido, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de los cortes, debido a que estos demoraron en un intervalo de 5 a 10 minutos.

**Una mariposa que bate sus alas, una mariposa de milagros **

La dimensión en donde se encontraba Naruto de repente empezó a sufrir un extraño, pero increíble suceso y era que esta empezó trisarse como un vidrio al ser golpeado con algo contundente.

**Te lo ofrezco a ti. Una mariposa de lágrimas, una mariposa deslumbrante. Todo se reescribe ahora.**

El joven de cabello negro nuevamente sin notarlo por la razón que ya conocemos empezó a brillar intensamente consumiendo todo el cuerpo del muchacho por unos cuantos segundos, ya que cuando este extraño suceso termino ya no se encontraba el mismo chico de ojos negros de antes… Si no en su lugar había un niño de 5 años con los mismos rasgos físicos y faciales.

**(Fin Música)**

Naruto a último momento abrió lentamente sus ojos, pero mucho no pudo admirar de la dimensión en la que se encontraba porque esta de repente se quebró en miles de pedazos y consigo se llevó al niño debilitado y perdido hacia un nuevo y misterioso lugar.

**Fin Del Ending**

* * *

**Fin De La Primera Parte**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta historia, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo. **

**Como siempre les digo en cada historia que escribo, si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre las historias que subo****. **

**Como vieron hay varias diferencias con el anime, manga y novelas del canon de Steins;Gate, además al poner a Naruto como reemplazo de Okabe Rintarou obviamente cambiara bastante la historia original en donde puede ser para bien o mal, todo dependerá de cómo avancen los capítulos y que decisiones tome nuestro protagonista favorito en su larga, pero divertida aventura. **

**Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo. **

**¡Ja ne!**

* * *

**El Capitulo Tiene 5340 Palabras. **


	2. Capitulo 1 (Parte 2, Final)

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto o Steins;Gate, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

¡Maldita, Divergencia!

Capítulo 1: Prologo Del Inicio Y Del Final, (Parte 2, Final)

"Hablando"

"_Pensando_"

**"Rasengan" **Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Técnica

**Monstruos/Personas Malas Hablando**

_**Monstruos/Personas Malas Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

**Con Naruto**

El pelinegro se quedó todavía petrificado en su lugar observo el cuerpo sin vida de Makise Kurisu, ignorando por completo que alguien lo estaba llamando por su celular.

* * *

**Un Momento ****Después**

"¿Qué? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?" Una mujer pregunto a una estudiante cercana que estaba con su celular leyendo las noticias más recientes.

"Han apuñalado a alguien …" Esta vez una adolescente cercana respondió en voz baja.

El joven de cabello negro por fin había salido de esa escena tan horrible y sin duda había quedado muy afectado porque su expresión estaba bastante pálida, ya que nunca se esperó que esa joven de cabello rojo como el tomate fuera asesinada.

Mientras que a unos cuantos metros de distancia de Naruto, Mayuri andaba buscando al anteriormente mencionado entre la multitud de personas al principio no lo encontró, pero luego de unos segundos lo vio apoyado en una pared con una expresión sombría.

"¡Okarin!", La pelinegra llamo en voz alta, para que seguidamente empezara a trotar hacia su amigo de la infancia. "¿Qué ocurre? Estas pálido." Mayushii pregunto con una expresión bastante preocupada al ver el estado del pelinegro.

"Murió alguien … en el octavo piso." Naruto respondió en voz baja levantando su mirada del suelo, para que seguidamente la dirigiera hacia el edificio donde había estado.

La ojinegra sigue con su mirada hacia donde estaba mirando el pelinegro, ambos estuvieron así durante unos cuantos minutos.

* * *

Tanto Mayuri como Naruto esperaban pacientemente a que el semáforo les diera el paso para poder cruzar la calle con seguridad, mientras que este último escribía un mensaje a su amigo y compañero de 'laboratorio', Daru.

"_Parece que alguien ha apuñalado a __Makise Kurisu_. _Asunto__: PROBLEMAS._" El pelinegro leyó en su mente, para que seguidamente presionara el botón para enviar el mensaje hacia el tercer miembro del laboratorio.

Una especie de distorsión espacio-temporal lo golpeo junto a una extraña seria de números que pasaron del 1 al 0,5 de divergencia en su cabeza. Cuando esa extraña sensación de tironeo termino, el ojinegro se quedó parado en medio del cruce de la calle con una expresión confusa y ligeramente asustada porque a su alrededor no había ninguna persona o autos … parecía una ciudad fantasma.

"¿Pero qué demonios?" Naruto pregunto a nadie en particular con su boca ligeramente abierta, pero dejando su sorpresa de lado decidió empezar a correr por la ciudad para buscar a alguien, quien sea.

El adolescente de cabello negro estuvo corriendo por la ciudad por varios minutos y al no encontrar a ninguna persona de pronto se detuvo en seco quedándose mirando algún punto al azar.

"¿Qué está pasando?" El ojinegro nuevamente pregunto a nadie en particular, hasta que de pronto fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una voz femenina muy conocida para él.

"¡Toma, Okarin!" Mayushii dijo en voz alta, mientras le mostraba una botella de refresco 'Dk. Pepper'.

El pelinegro no dijo nada el respecto, caminando en silencio hasta su amiga y quedándose mirando hacia arriba.

"¿Qué es esto?" Naruto pregunto todavía bastante sorprendido por la falta de personas.

"¿Eh? ¿El qué?" La ojiazul respondió con un ligero tono confuso, observo fijamente a su amigo.

"La gente … ¿Por qué han desaparecido todos?" El pelinegro pregunto entre pequeñas pausas, ahora con su mirada en la chica que tiene frente a él.

"¿Desaparecieron?" La pelinegra dijo aún bastante confundida por el extraño comportamiento de Naruto.

"¿Pero acaso no los ves, Mayuri …" De repente Naruto quedo en silencio cuando una pequeña roca cayo a sus pies, por lo que confuso estaba por recogerla del piso hasta que de pronto unas rocas más pequeñas cayeron en su hombro interrumpiendo su acción.

El pelinegro lentamente levanto la mirada hacia arriba encontrándose con algo que lo dejo sin habla y los ojos bien abiertos, sobre la azotea del edificio algo cruzado había una especie de satélite … si, un maldito satélite.

* * *

**Un Tiempo ****Después**

"Oye tú, el de ahí.", Naruto dijo en voz alta, con su ojo derecho muy cerca de la cámara. "¿Puedes vernos? ¿Por qué no respondes?", El ojinegro pregunto con el ceño fruncido a nadie en particular. "No importa. Este es un laboratorio de investigación de dispositivos futuristas. Voy a presentar a nuestros miembros." El pelinegro dijo con los ojos semi cerrados.

Naruto se alejó un poco de la cámara, pero en ningún momento la quito la mirada.

"Primero, miembro del laboratorio 001, fundador del laboratorio y Científico Loco … ¡Servidor, Hououin Kyouma!" El ojinegro se presentó con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que a la vez inclinaba un poco su cabeza.

"Okarin suena más lindo." Mayushii comento con un tono dulce y sus ojos cerrados.

"… Okabe Naruto es el nombre que uso como tapadera.", El pelinegro murmuro en voz baja con un pequeño suspiro, metido en su propio mundo, pero solo duro un momento porque seguidamente siguió con la presentación de sus amigos. "Siguiente, miembro del laboratorio 002, fabricante de trajes cosplay y única chica del grupo, ¡Shiina Mayuri!" Naruto presento a la ojiazul que se levantó del sillón con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa.

"Tu~tu~ruuu ¡Soy Mayushii!" La pelinegra se presentó con un tono muy feliz, mientras que a la vez se inclinaba un poco y seguidamente volvió a sentarse en el sillón volviendo a coser su traje cosplay.

"Finalmente, miembro del laboratorio 003, ¡El súper hacka Hashida Itaru!" El ojinegro presento al último miembro de su laboratorio.

El adolescente (19) conocido como Hashida Itaru o mejor conocido por su alias 'Súper Hacka', es de tez blanca y de baja estatura (1,64m) con algo de sobrepeso. Tiene el cabello marrón que le llega hasta su nuca, sus ojos son del mismo color que su cabello. Su vestimenta consiste en una camiseta verde oscuro / verde oliva, un par de jeans azules y unas ojotas/sandalias negras junto con una gorra amarilla.

"Es 'Hacker', no 'Hacka'." El pelimarrón corrigió con un tono aburrido, pero como siempre pasaba su amigo y compañero de laboratorio lo ignoro.

"Somos tres miembros." Naruto dijo esta vez con su mirada fija en el televisor, observando a una llama con cara de 'humano' seria.

"Vamos … ¿No deberíamos dejarlo ya? Por más que tengamos el dinero que necesitemos para los softwares y hardware, casi nadie quiere unirse al laboratorio y los pocos que vinieron se asustaron cuando hacías cosas raras, Naruto." Itaru comento con una expresión aburrida, mientras que a la vez chequeaba algo en google, y nuevamente fue ignorado por el creador del laboratorio.

"¡Escucha! Para llegar a nuestro laboratorio, baja por Chuoudoori y gira a la derecha en la intersección antes de la Estación Suehirochou hacia Kuramaedoori. Allí encontraras un edificio de apartamentos justo antes del primer callejón.", El pelinegro explico a quien fuese que estuviera viendo su trasmisión en línea. "La meta de nuestra investigación es transformar la estructura que controla al mundo. Para ello, creamos inventos que traerán el caos. ¿Entiendes? ¡Si lo entiendes, entonces dinos tus secretos!" El ojinegro ordeno con una extraña sonrisa, aunque sin saberlo esta los estaba vigilando cuidadosamente todo lo que hacían.

"Oye, oye, me pregunto si Mayushii y los demás somos un juego a ojos de Hombre Alpaca-san." Mayuri dijo con una un tono misterioso, y con los ojos cerrados seguía tejiendo su traje cosplay.

Naruto giro su cabeza en dirección de la ojiazul con una expresión bastante curiosa e interesada por el comentario de su amigo de la infancia. Aunque, sin que ellos lo supieran, Alpaca-san se 'estremeció' del asombro un poco al escuchar la pregunta de la adolescente de cabello negro.

"No creo que tenga la habilidad de comprender los conceptos de juegos y realidad." El ojimarrón respondió con su mirada fija en la pantalla de la computadora.

"¿Entonces las chicas 2D que le gusta a Daru-kun también son así?" La pelinegra pregunto con los ojos todavía cerrados.

"Eso es diferente. Son como mis esposas." Itaru contesto con rapidez, mientras que seguía con lo suyo.

"A nadie le importan tus esposas." El pelinegro dijo con una expresión 'seria', todavía sin quitarle la mirada al televisor.

"Pero … ¿No es una idea interesante? ¿Y si estuviéramos nosotros dentro de un monitor? ¿Hay alguna forma de comprobar cuál es la realidad?" El pelimarrón pregunto varias cosas a la vez, sin duda este tema lo había atrapado y mucho.

"No.", El ojinegro respondió 'sin importarle' mucho las palabras del súper hacka. "_Al menos tu no podrías comprobarlo, ninguno de ustedes podría_." Naruto pensó con una mirada sombría cruzar su rostro, pero que rápidamente se esfumo.

"Eso fue rápido." El ojimarrón opino con sorpresa simulada.

"Por lo tanto, la discusión es inútil. Serias mucho más productivo si pensaras una forma de contraatacar a la Organización y destruir la estructura que controla al mundo." El pelinegro dijo con los ojos cerrados, mientras que a la vez se levantaba de su rodilla apoyada en el suelo hasta quedar parado hasta su máxima altura, cruzándose de brazos por un momento.

"Ya estás de nuevo con tus delirios …" Itaru murmuro con un suspiro al final de sus palabras.

"¡Silencio, súper hacka!",El ojinegro ordeno en voz alta, mientras se descruzaba de brazos. "Yo soy el Científico Loco, Hououin … ¡Kyouma!" Naruto exclamo de forma dramática, para que seguidamente hiciera una extraña pose con sus brazos.

"Esa es tu defensa, ¿Verdad?" El ojimarrón pregunto sin tomarse la molestia de darse la vuelta.

"Vamos, vamos, Daru. Harías bien en escuchar atentamente lo que dicen los demás." El pelinegro aconsejo con una leve sonrisa, para que seguidamente guardara sus manos en los bolsillos de su guardapolvos.

"Así que, ¿El tema de hoy es 'Eres la última persona de la que quiero escuchar eso'? Por cierto, parece que el helicóptero de las noticias llego." El joven de cabello marrón comento con interés, mientras que a la vez sacaba una pistola láser de mentira que resultó ser el control remoto del televisor, que utilizo para cambiar de canal.

"Hoy, alrededor de las 12, un gran objeto que parece ser un satélite choco contra un edificio de Akihabara, Tokio. Observen. Es un objeto que, como pueden ver, tiene un considerable tamaño." El periodista comento con un tono profesional hacia el público que lo estaba mirando por televisión.

"_¿__Qué fue eso__? __Esta mañana, __Mayuri__ y yo salimos del laboratorio hacia la estación de radio, para escuchar la conferencia del Profesor __Nakabachi__. Pero antes de darme cuenta, el satélite se había estrellado. Y no solo eso __…_" El ojinegro pensó con una mirada seria al recordar lo que le había pasado esta mañana.

* * *

***Flashback***

Una gran cantidad de personas estaban paradas observando hacia arriba en donde se estaba estrellado el 'satélite'.

"¿Lo hice?" Naruto pregunto con una expresión sorprendida.

"Si … cuando vimos el satélite estrellado por la TV, Okarin dijo: '¡La Organización finalmente ha hecho su jugada!' Fuimos a verlo juntos." Mayuri respondió con una adorable sonrisa.

***Fin Del Flashback***

* * *

"¿¡Cancelado!?" Naruto pregunto con incredulidad al recordar esa conversación con su amiga de la infancia, que luego relaciono con la noticia que mostraban por televisión.

"¿No te acuerdas, Okarin? Esta mañana estabas enojado por como el profesor se acobardo y salió corriendo." Itaru respondió con tranquilidad, mientras seguía tecleando en la computadora.

"¡El Profesor Nakabachi se presentó en la sala de conferencias! ¡Fue a las 12:00, en la estación de radio!" El pelinegro comento en voz alta, observando al tercer miembro del laboratorio.

"Te estoy diciendo que no apareció. ¡Y menos mal! Si lo hubiera hecho, habrías amortiguado la caída del satélite, Okarin." El ojimarrón explico con los ojos cerrados, pero, aunque no lo admitía abiertamente le agradecía a Kami-sama que el profesor no hubiera ido a dar esa conferencia porque si no, su amigo no estaría hoy entre los vivos.

"Esta diferencia en la memoria … ¿Podría ser el control de la memoria de la Organización?", Naruto se preguntó para sí mismo en un susurro con una expresión molesta, que al instante cambio por otra. "¡Ya veo! ¡Esta es la elección de Steins Gate!" El ojinegro exclamo con los brazos por encima de su cabeza con una expresión satisfecha al descubrir lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Otra excusa? No entiendo nada de ese Steins no sé qué …" El pelimarrón murmuro con un pequeño suspiro cansado al final de sus palabras.

Mientras que, el joven adolescente de cabello negro se quedó mirando el televisor de brazos cruzados debido a que todavía había algunas cosas que no le cerraban en su cabeza … aunque de repente la TV se apagó de la nada, ocasionando que el pelinegro frunciera el ceño molesto.

"¡Daru, tráeme el dispositivo futurista #1!" Naruto pidió en voz alta a su amigo experto en computadoras.

"Hombre alpaca-san se enojó porque cambiaste de canal." Mayuri comento con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras observaba como su amigo de la infancia se dirigía hacia el televisor con el dispositivo futurista #1.

"¡Maldito seas, Mr. Braun!", El pelinegro gruño bastante molesto al ver que el dispositivo futurista no hacia su 'magia' para encender una vez más la televisión… Por más que jalara el gatillo de dicho objeto varias veces la TV no respondía. "Que tengamos que usar este pedazo de chatarra …" El ojinegro dijo con los ojos cerrados y una mueca, mientras sostenía el dispositivo futurista #1 en su mano derecha cerca de su rostro.

"Nos lo dio gratis, ¿Verdad?" Daru pregunto con una mirada pensativa, mientras que a la vez giraba su silla en dirección de su amigo.

"¡Daru, carga la televisión!" Naruto 'ordeno' en voz alta, mirando de reojo el techo del departamento.

"Me niego. Hace calor hoy.", Fue la respuesta cansada del pelimarrón, esto causo que el ojinegro girara su mirada hacia el tercer miembro del laboratorio. "Además, no pienses que soy fuerte solo porque estoy gordo." El joven de ojos marrones comento con una expresión aburrida, girando nuevamente su silla esta vez mirando la pantalla de la computadora.

"¡Eso no es algo para presumir!" El pelinegro dijo en voz alta, mientras dejaba el dispositivo futurista #1 en un lugar cercano.

* * *

**Un Momento Después**

Naruto cargo sin problemas el televisor 'descompuesto' en sus brazos hasta llegar a la tienda del Mr. Braun, mientras es seguido de cerca por Mayuri.

"¡Mr. Braun!" El pelinegro llamo en voz alta al dueño de la tienda de reparación de televisores y otras cosas electrónicas, aunque también es el propietario del departamento que alquilaba para su laboratorio.

El hombre (32) conocido como Yuugo Tennouji o mejor conocido por su alias 'Mr. Braun' por parte de su inquilino Naruto. Es de tez blanca y de estatura alta (1,89m) Físicamente es muy musculoso. Es calvo y con barba con ojos marrones. Su vestimenta consiste en una playera amarilla y un mandil blanco (Que usa la mayoría del tiempo).

Yuugo formo una mueca cuando escucho a cierto ojinegro entrar por la puerta de su tienda y llamándolo por ese sobrenombre ridículo.

"Te dije que me llamaras Tennouji-san." El calvo le recordó a su inquilino con un tono ligeramente molesto, ya que no le gustaba que el chico lo llamara 'Mr. Braun'.

Naruto ignoro las palabras del propietario y seguidamente dejo el televisor sobre el mostrador de este último.

"Solicito que repares este trasto inmediatamente." El pelinegro dijo con una expresión 'seria'.

"¿Eh? ¿Ya lo rompiste?", El ojimarrón pregunto con un tono algo burlón, para que seguidamente diera un suspiro 'cansado'. "No tienes suficiente amor por los Tubos de Braun. Te costara ¥1000." Yuugo comento con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se relajaba en su silla.

* * *

***Información Desglosable***

Tubos de Braun: Última versión de los tubos CRT inventado por el físico alemán Ferdinand Braun.

***Fin De La Información Desglosable***

* * *

"… Está bien, pagare la factura." El ojinegro acepto con una mueca y un pequeño suspiro molesto, para que seguidamente le dejara el dinero sobre el mostrador al dueño de la tienda de televisores.

La sonrisa del calvo se agrando un poco al escuchar las palabras de su inquilino, y para molestarlo un poco más decidió decir algo.

"Mayuri-chan, deberías reconsiderar seguir con este tipo." El ojimarrón dijo con un tono neutral, mientras observaba a la pelinegra que estaba viendo el programa animado de un televisor que había dejado prendido.

"Pero Mayushii es rehén de Okarin." La ojiazul respondió con una sonrisa.

"Rehén, ¿Eh?", Yuugo murmuro con una expresión confusa y ligeramente sorprendida, aunque rápidamente dejo ese tema de lado debido a que se dio cuenta de algo en el televisor. "¿Esto también está roto? Eso serán ¥2000.", El calvo dijo con molestia y diversión al escuchar el gruñido del chico. "Si no te gusta, llévatela. ¿Y bien?" El ojimarrón pregunto con burla.

* * *

**Un Momento ****Después**

Tanto Mayuri como Naruto habían decidido quedarse un tiempo en un espacio verde cercano para despejarse un momento sus pensamientos.

"Soy yo.", El pelinegro aviso por su celular a su 'contacto'. "Parece que la Organización incluso ha llegado hasta ese cabeza de pulpo. Están saboteando mi equipamiento." El pelinegro informo con un tono serio y molesto, aunque de pronto fue sacado de lo que estaba haciendo por la voz femenina de su amiga.

"Toma.", Mayuri ofreció una botella de gaseosa/refresco a su amigo de la infancia, que sin pensarlo agarro de su mano. "Okarin, realmente te gusta el Dr. Pepper, ¿Eh?" La pelinegra, comento con una sonrisa, observando como el chico de ojos negros le daba un largo trago a la botella de refresco.

"Es el brebaje intelectual hecho para los elegidos." El ojinegro respondió con un pequeño suspiro satisfecho, para que seguidamente le ofreciera la botella de gaseosa a la chica de ojos azules … aunque ella no la recibió porque estaba distraída con su mirada fija en el cielo.

Esto produjo que Naruto tuviera un pequeño flashback de su infancia con Mayuri en donde ella siempre estaba en la tumba de su abuela con su mirada perdida en el cielo … pero de repente, el pelinegro tuvo que salir de su estado pensativo cuando escucho un comentario de su amiga.

"El sonido de las cigarras es increíble." La ojiazul opino con su mirada fija en el insecto.

* * *

**Un Rato ****Después**

De vuelta en el laboratorio, los únicos tres miembros de dicho grupo estaba hablando sobre la supuesta organización que los estaba saboteando.

"¡Daru! ¡Que la Organización haya usado a Mr. Braun para sabotear la TV es la gota que derramo el vaso! ¡Vamos a ejecutar ese plan!" Naruto dijo en voz alta con sus brazos extendidos por encima de su cabeza de una forma algo dramática.

"¿Plan? ¿Cuál?" Itaru pregunto bastante confundido y aburrido.

"¡El plan es el plan!", El pelinegro respondió nuevamente en voz alta. "¿Qué otra podría ser sino la activación del dispositivo futurista #8?" El ojinegro dijo con un tono serio, mientras se acercaba a paso lento hacia el súper 'hacka'.

"¡Ah, el Teléfono Microondas (Nombre provisional)!", El pelimarrón comento al recordar ese dispositivo que su amigo decía. "Aunque, ¿Cómo vas a utilizar el microondas?" El ojimarrón pregunto con su mirada en el 'científico loco' de su amigo.

"Nos conocemos desde hace tres años y medio." Naruto dijo con su mano derecha en el hombro del joven de ojos marrones, mientras su mirada estaba en el techo.

"Nunca hablamos cuando estábamos en clases diferentes, así que son más bien 2 años." Daru corrigió al chico de cabello negro, mientras que a la vez cerraba los ojos con algo de 'decepción'.

"Los detalles no importan. De todos modos, es mucho tiempo. Ya deberías haber aprendido a seguir mi tren de pensamiento." El pelinegro regaño con un tono algo 'decepcionado'.

"¡Eso es IM-PO-SI-BLE!", El ojimarrón remarco muy enserio sus palabras. "Pero, ¿Lo intentaras de nuevo? Estoy preparado." El pelimarrón aseguro con un tono ligeramente cansado.

"¡Mayuri, trae las bananas!" El ojinegro dijo a la chica de cabello negro.

"¿Eh? ¿Vas hacer gel-bana otra vez?", La ojiazul pregunto desde la mesada. "¡Es un desperdicio!" La pelinegra, comento en voz alta, sin duda no le gustaba hacer ese tipo de experimento con la comida.

"Después compraremos mas, Mayuri-chan. ¡No te preocupes!", Naruto tranquilizo a su amiga con una pequeña sonrisa. "¡Además, tenemos que vencer a la Organización!" El pelinegro exclamo con una expresión seria y muy decidida.

"¿A quién le importa vencerles?", Mayuri susurro con un tono entre molesto y cansado. "Está bien …" La pelinegra acepto con un suspiro al final de sus palabras, mientras que a la vez llevaba dicha fruta hacia donde estaban sus dos compañeros de laboratorio.

Luego de esto, el ojinegro preparo el microondas para el siguiente experimento, para que seguidamente sacara su celular de su bolsillo y eligiera una aplicación que habían hecho exclusivamente para el experimento.

"Este es R-E-N-G, es decir, el Teléfono Microondas (Nombre Provisional). Puedes configurar el tiempo aquí. Pulsa #, después del número de segundos para la cocción, por favor." La voz femenina de la aplicación explico con un tono dulce, la cual pertenece a Mayuri.

"1, 2, 0, #." Naruto dijo con claridad, mientras que a la vez el microondas empezaba a hacer lo suyo.

"Bonito plato giratorio. Gira en dirección opuesta a lo normal." Itaru comento con un tono neutral, mirando con aburrimiento la máquina.

Mayuri apoyo su cabeza entre sus manos, observando curiosa la forma en que giraban las bananas dentro del microondas.

"¿Opuesta?", El ojinegro pregunto con curiosidad. "¡Podría ser importante!", Naruto exclamo con los ojos bien abiertos, dándole una mirada fija al microondas. "Si lo piensas a nivel cuántico, la regla de Hund sobre el multiplicador máximo podría-" Aunque de repente el pelinegro fue interrumpido por el súper 'hacka'.

"No lo creo." El ojimarrón dijo con una mirada aburrida.

"¿No?" El pelinegro pregunto con los ojos cerrados y a la vez se cruzó de brazos.

"No." Daru contesto con la misma expresión, todavía con su mirada fija en el microondas.

Los tres se quedaron callados durante unos segundos hasta que el sonido del microondas los saco de sus pensamientos, por lo que el primer miembro y fundador del laboratorio abrió dicha máquina para cocinar.

"El mismo resultado. Ni se calienta ni se enfría." El pelimarrón opino con un tono neutro.

"El jugoso karaage número 1 de Mayushii parece té ..." La ojiazul comento con algo de inocencia.

* * *

***Información Desglosable***

Karaage: Técnica culinaria japonesa.

***Fin De La Información Desglosable***

* * *

"¡Como sea, lo que sea que esté pasando, claramente tiene que ver con Steins Gate!" El adolescente de ojos negros exclamo con una mirada esperanzadora al observar el estado de la fruta.

"¿Otra vez con eso?" Itaru opino con un tono cansado, ya que su amigo siempre decía esa palabra sin sentido la mayor parte del tiempo o cuando la ocasión se lo permitía.

"Daru, ¿No te gustaría probar estas bananas-" Pero Naruto no llego a terminar su pregunta porque nuevamente fue interrumpidos por su amigo y compañero de laboratorio.

"No." Fue la respuesta cortante del pelimarrón, que ocasiono un suspiro molesto en el adolescente de cabello negro.

"Bueno, entonces Mayuri hará los honores." El ojinegro bromeo con una sonrisa, aunque nunca se esperó la siguiente respuesta de la adolescente de ojos azules.

"¿Sabes?, las gel-banas son algo viscosas y blandas, y no saben a nada." La pelinegra, comento con una expresión pensativa al recordar cuando probo la fruta verdosa.

"Espera, ¿Las has comido, Mayuri-chan?" Naruto pregunto con incredulidad y los ojos bien abiertos, mientras que en respuesta recibió un asentimiento de cabeza de parte de la ojiazul.

"Mayushii.", Daru llamo con los ojos cerrados a su amiga y compañera de laboratorio, ocasionando que esta mirara con curiosidad al joven de ojos marrones. "Di: 'Tu banana esta toda blanda'." El pelimarrón pidió de brazos cruzados y su cabeza ligeramente agachada.

Mayuri con lo inocente que es acepto sin problemas en decir esas palabras con doble sentidos.

"Tu banana esta toda blan-" Pero de repente ella fue interrumpida por su amigo de la infancia.

"¡No hagas que diga eso, pervertido!" Naruto gruño en voz alta.

Itaru en respuesta empezó a reírse con bastante diversión.

* * *

**Un Tiempo ****Después**

Naruto e Itaru se dirigían caminando a paso lento hacia una conferencia sobre tecnología y otras cosas interesantes.

"Me derrito …" El pelimarrón susurro con debilidad, mientras usaba su mano derecha para tratar de ocultar su rostro de los molestos rayos del sol.

"Llevamos fuera del laboratorio menos de 10 minutos." El ojinegro dijo con un tono aburrido.

"… Lo más lejos que puedo ir en verano es ir a ver a Feyris-tan. Ojalá hicieran estas cosas en el May Quenn Nyan Nyan." Daru comento con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras caminaba a paso lento con los brazos colgando a sus costados de su cuerpo.

"¿Crees que se puede dar una conferencia en un maid café?" El pelinegro pregunto con los ojos cerrados, para que seguidamente girara su cuerpo hacia una gran pantalla en donde estaban pasando la noticia del satélite que cayó en la torre de radio.

"Si no fuera por los créditos, no iría." El ojimarrón murmuro con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

Tanto Naruto como Itaru por fin habían llegado al edificio donde darían la importante conferencia de tecnología, ahora solo estaban esperando el ascensor que los llevaría hacia el piso correspondiente.

"¡Que fresquito!", El pelimarrón exclamo con evidente alivio en su tono de voz. "He vuelto a vivir …" El ojimarrón murmuro abrazándose así mismo, ya que disfrutaba del aire acondicionado que lo 'libero' de ese calor insoportable.

"Un satélite cayo …" El pelinegro dijo en voz baja, ya que todavía seguía muy fresco ese extraño momento que había vivido horas atrás.

"¿Sigues con eso?" Daru contesto una vez que salió de su estado.

"Daru, ¿No quieres ir a la estación de radio a verlo?" El ojinegro pregunto con su mirada en una pared cercana, ignorando las palabras de su amigo.

"Estará lleno de gente y no veremos nada.", Itaru respondió con aburrimiento. "Bueno, estoy leyendo los informes de Snake en channel.", El pelimarrón informo con su celular en mano, para que seguidamente ambos chicos entraran al ascensor que los esperaba. "¿Deja de trabajar un tiempo? ¿Otro alboroto?" Daru dijo para sí mismo con una pequeña sonrisa al leer las noticias y mensajes que llegaban a su celular.

"Ah, cierto. Aquel día … dame tu celular." Naruto pidió con un tono serio y los ojos cerrados.

"¿Por qué?" El ojimarrón pregunto con algo de desconfianza.

"¡Solo dámelo!" El pelinegro respondió con algo de molestia, para que seguidamente le quitara de forma rápida e inesperada el celular a su amigo.

"¡Es una violación a la privacidad! ¡Yo-" Aunque de repente el joven de ojos marrones fue interrumpido por el ojinegro, que buscaba algo importante en su celular.

"¡Te envié un mensaje!", Naruto dijo en voz alta, esto sin duda dejo bastante confundido al joven de cabello marrón. "Un mensaje sobre que Makise Kurisu fue apuñalada." El ojinegro comento con el ceño fruncido, ya que no encontraba el mensaje que le había enviado a su compañero de laboratorio.

"¡Oh! ¿De la semana pasada?" El pelimarrón pregunto con una expresión curiosa, ya que recordaba bastante bien que ese mensaje que le mando su amigo fue sin duda extraño.

"¿La semana pasada?" El adolescente de cabello negro contesto con los ojos ligeramente abiertos de la sorpresa.

"Tenía tres partes, ¡Pensé que era spam!", Itaru explico en voz alta, para que seguidamente le quitara de las manos su celular al adolescente de ojos negros y a la vez se puso a buscar el mensaje que buscaba este último. "Mira." El ojimarrón dijo sin emociones, mientras le mostraba dicho mensaje a su amigo.

"Fecha de recepción, 26 de Julio, 12:56." Naruto leyó con atención el mensaje del celular del pelimarrón.

"¿Ves?" Daru dijo con aburrimiento, para que seguidamente leyera otros mensajes interesantes que le habían enviado recientemente.

"La semana pasada … registro de mensajes enviados.", El pelinegro murmuro para sí mismo con rapidez, mientras que a la vez sacaba su celular del bolsillo de su bata de laboratorio y empezaba a revisar sus mensajes enviados. "No esta … ¿Qué fechas es hoy?" El ojinegro pregunto en voz baja, ya que tenía un extraño presentimiento.

"¿Hoy? … 28 de Julio.", El pelimarrón respondió casi sin ganas, esta respuesta dejo sin palabras a su amigo y Daru lo noto por su raro silencio. "¿Qué pasa?" El ojimarrón pregunto con un toque de curiosidad.

"Mi mensaje fue enviado al pasado …" Naruto murmuro con ojos bien abiertos, todavía congelado en su lugar porque sin duda era un shock bastante grande para él.

Aunque de repente, el pelinegro fue sacado de sus pensamientos y estado paralizado cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron lentamente dejando entrar una luz que lo cegó por un momento … pero lo que lo dejo con la boca abierta fue que, a unos cuantos metros de su posición, apoyada en una columna con los ojos cerrados estaba Makise Kurisu, sin ningún rasguño y por supuesto viva. Y la pelirroja abrió sus ojos para luego desviar su mirada lentamente hacia donde estaba un sorprendido adolescente de ojos negros para nada familiar, al menos que ella recordara.

* * *

**Fin De La Segunda Parte Y Primer Capitulo**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado la segunda y última parte del primer capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo. **

**Como siempre les digo en cada historia que escribo, si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre las historias que subo****. **

**Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo. **

**¡Ja ne!**

* * *

**El Capitulo Tiene 4961 Palabras.**


End file.
